Ice Swan
by Infinite Snow
Summary: In the Victorian Era, a girl who is cursed with the abilities of snow, ice, and water is abandoned by her parents who were murdered in front of her eyes. Found in front of the Phantomhive manor, she is taken in. But can she, as Ciel's personal attendant, learn to love again? What about the young earl? [CielxOC] [Influenced by 'Frozen']
1. 1st Snowflake

[Yuki's POV]

Snow. Snow is all I could feel. Snow is all I could see, feel, touch, hear, and even taste.

I was in a bundle of snow, and it was ironic, but it was where I belong, right? I am the girl of ice, snow and water. I belong to the cold and darkness, and everyone else belongs to the light. I am nowhere innocent. To prove it, my own parents don't even want me.

It is somewhere in the 19th century, I don't care. I don't know what today is, I don't know what month it is but I am roughly guessing it is a cold, unfeeling December, though I do not see any remnants of Christmas nearby.

"Hey you, girl," a cold unfeeling voice came.

I wanted every nerve in my body, to fling this guy away with ice because of his tone. Does he know how dangerous I can be at my potential? I didn't have enough energy to kill this guy like I wanted to, so settling into my fatigue, I tiredly turned around and grumbled a, "What?"

"Young master needs to see you. But you aren't exactly presentable," the tall man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, well, street people aren't exactly _sweet _smelling, _yer highness_," I mock-curtsied, but then before I could mock him anymore, huge gloved hands picked me up into what I presumed, a bridal-style position, and it was disgusting.

"Hey! L-Let me go! I told you I stink!" I argued and struggled against his hold.

"Young master ordered me to get you. To tell you, I don't know why he wants to see someone as ill-mannered and average-looking as you. But I have to do as he says," the tall guy says in a sickeningly serious tone. Just who does he thinks he is.

"Who in the name of seven hells do you think you are?" I scowl at him.

"Language, dear girl, language," he chuckles, before putting a gloved hand over my eyes. From all the exhaustion and hunger and fatigue, I let darkness overcome me.

oOo

I woke up to face an energetic girl.

"Hi! Here is your uniform!" she shoves what looks like a slutty maid costume, looks more like a strip-tease than an actual uniform for a working environment.

"No way," I drawl, "I want to wear pants."

"You have to wear it," the butler guy drawled.

"You again. You're with her too? I mean, it looks absolutely lower than my dignity! I refuse to wear it!" I exclaimed.

"Aw come on, it doesn't look THAT bad…" the girl tried to reassure me that by gesturing to herself. She was an exception, but I hardly think I will look decent in that thing.

"No. If you do not get me an attire with pants, then I will not change," I said, "Nor will I take a bath."

"She bathed you, genius," and to prove that, I was wearing a loose nightgown.

"…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Well I will talk to master about this. Never had we had a feisty girl refuse skirts," he drawled and left the room.

I sighed in relief, and then turned around to gather whatever were my tattered clothes. I gasped when they were all gone, along with my undergarments.

"I have a fresh pair if you want to wear it. The ones you wore were tattered," the girl offered me fresh attire.

"Y-You changed m-my clothes?" I asked in horror.

"Yep," she said, "It is no big deal anyways."

I gulped and nodded, "Where am I anyways?"

"Phantomhive manor," she said without hesitation, and then cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"J-Just asking…" I mumbled.

"Aw, are you hungry? Don't worry, I will slip you something in our break for you to eat," she beamed at me, making me unconsciously smile back until the door slammed open.

"Here is your altered uniform. Young Master was offended that you decided not to where his original uniform, but he has yielded to your request. Make yourself decent and then I will take you to his private study in thirty minutes," the emotionless guy looked at me and thrust me a bundle.

The girl sighed a relief until the guy spoke again.

"Meirin, get to work. Your shift isn't over yet."

The girl broke into a fresh blush and it was certain. This girl liked the emotionless guy and I do not know what a kind girl like her would _ever _see in someone as heartless as him. She hurriedly nodded, hastily curtsied to the tall guy and left in a flurry as she had appeared into my vision.

Sighing, I nodded to the guy and he left me in peace.

I looked at the attire:

One black overcoat, a woman version with huge white cuffs at the end of the black coat. One white blouse and a long black ribbon to tie under the collar of the blouse. One pair of pants, and I guess the blouse was to be tucked in. Complete with that was a pair of black lace up boots, pants seeming that they could easily be tucked in.

I sighed. They seemed too much but then again, it was either this manly attire or the strip-tease maid uniform.

Man imitating attire wins.

oOo

When the fresh under change this 'Meirin' girl gave me and the boyish attire the unsocial dude gave me, I was ready. I was about to sigh loudly out of boredom when a rap came on the door.

Why not just leave the room earlier? The door was locked. This 'young master' has something to do with me so serious that he ordered the tall dude to lock me in.

When the tall dude said thirty minutes, I found out after I changed into the attire, that he meant thirty minutes: no more no less. Which meant for me, that I could be done with changing in five minutes and have to wait twenty five more agonizing ones until he finally opens the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked before opening the door.

"What kind of question is that if you are just going to barge in?" I scowled at him.

"Sharp girl," he smirked at me, showing me unnaturally sharp teeth.

He held a hand towards me and I ignored it making him curious.

"Why did you ignore my hand?"

"None of your business," I coolly glared at him and kept my hands to myself, cursing that I could un-intentionally freeze something if I came in contact with it.

"If you won't tell me, I know you will tell to master one way or another," he smirked at me.

"Whatever."

oOo

He knocked three times on the door, and waited.

"Come in."

He opened the door for me and once more offered me hand, to which I ignored, catching the boy's attention. Just like his butler like guy, his face twisted into a smirk, a tiny one because he was about my age as well.

"Why did you swat away my butler's hand?" he smirked.

"I might freeze it if I do," I grit my teeth.

"Out of hatred?" he smirked even wider.

"No, but the way you are talking I might as well freeze your butler whole. But either way, anything I come in contact with freezes at some point," I glared at him.

"Come here," the boy said, dropping his smirk.

I did.

"Sit here."

I did so.

"Hold this apple and demonstrate your power."

The boy with one eye seemed sinister. But I felt that something in me should do as he says or god knows what he might do to me if I don't. The way he grew up obviously, was just a spoiled lifestyle of having endless people put the crown of their heads at his feet and kiss the dirt he walked on. I hate rich people like him, rich people like him corrupted my mother and father into giving me up. They also killed them in front of my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. He didn't budge so I gave in.

I took the apple in my hand and watched him in amusement as I let my powers freeze the apple. To make him afraid of me, I seeped the icicles inside and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay I believe you…"

_Shatter!_

Apple innards shattered over his desk and I smirked over at him.

"I am not a safe person, sir. I suggest you let me go now."

He looked shocked and the pirate boy just glared at me.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"This girl will be my personal attendant and attend to my personal requests. Now get her special ice proof gloves."

My jaw dropped open. I don't want to be this egoistic guy's personal pamper maid! I want to find out who murdered my mother and father, even though they threw me out.

"I don't have time to personally pamper you, fool. I am on a mission," I glared at him, "I am going to find out who murdered my parents."

"I am too," his eyes only softened at my attempts to get away from him, then they hardened, "But I am interested in you so of course I am not letting you go."

"Here you go, my lord."

This 'Sebastion' dude produced a silver tray to the pirate boy and then he turned towards me.

"Don't give me those gloves. I have no use for them. Give them to snow girl," he cringed his face in disgust at the blue gloves with light blue silver designs.

"Oops sorry, Pirate Boy, I will put them on," I glare at him.

"I never allowed you to call me that," he sneered at me.

"And who told you I enjoyed the name of 'Snow Girl'?" I air quoted him.

"What an irritating girl," he grumbled as I slipped on the ice-proof gloves, and I tested them on different objects, much to my relief didn't affect anything.

"What an egotistical boy I see," I glare.

"You sure aren't cute," he glared right back at me.

"And you sure aren't tolerable," I glared right back in his face.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Um, you tell me yours. I am not telling my private information to some stranger," I glared at him.

He looked utterly shocked and I sat there with an annoyed expression, "What you gonna tell me or can I sneak out that window there and have a good life without having to see your face?"

He shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. To you, address me as Master, or Master Phantomhive. Whichever you prefer."

"Hmm," I feigned innocence as I thought over these two names, "The first one. I hate having to say extra syllables in respect for you. The less the better. The less energy spent on you the better for me."

He glared at me, and I said, "Or shall I refer to you as Pirate Boy?"

He shook his head despite the fact that the thing he would love to do to me is rip my head off.

"Yuki."

"Huh?"

"My name, nitwit. Oh, I mean _master_," I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Do you have a last name?"

"I don't think so, thinking that my parents were brainwashed into disowning me and murdered before my eyes, I don't have a family name," I looked at him with a glare, but a glare filled with my pain.

Somewhere, somewhere in that one eye that was visible to me, his eye wavered. Pity, it was nothing more than that, and it made me feel sick.

"I don't want your pity, okay?" my voice became thick, "That is what they all look at me with."

"No, I understand."

"Sure," I laugh, with mockery in my voice, "SURE you do. Kidnapping someone is totally a new trend to making new friends. Who told you?"

He stayed silent in his seat and didn't say anything more.

"I would like Earl Gray Tea delivered to my office in three hours. I expect an evening snack," the boy just turned away from me to his paperwork.

I just bitterly wipe my tears on my magical gloves and nod. Taking the tea tray, I whip past Sebastian and ignore the fact he was smoothly walking behind me, exactly two strides behind.

"Oh~! You're awake~! Finny-kun this is the girl I was talking about!" the energetic girl broke into a blush and I knew it was because of Sebastian the sick jerk.

"Who are you and where is the kitchen?" I asked her.

"I will show you! Are you allowed to wear that?" She points at my uniform but not in a mocking way but in a curious way, to which I nod simply.

"Show her where the kitchen is. She will be your roommate, Meirin. Make sure she knows how to prepare Young Master's tea and snacks the way he wants to because she is his personal assistant," Sebastian coldly regarded Meirin, and the poor girl hung her head and nodded, making the creepy dude disappear much to my relief.

"Come on, err…" Meirin made a weird hand gesture at me and I knew right off the bat she doesn't know my name.

"Yuki," I quickly finish for her.

"What a pretty name," she smiles and makes me feel warm inside.

"Thank you. Now where is the kitchen?" I ask her, curiosity filling me so I can get life over with.

"Oh! How stupid of me!" Meirin comically face palms herself.

I laugh and say, "It's fine. Just show me the way. I don't want to be late with tea. I don't even know how he wants it delivered."

"Wow, so you are his personal attendant?" she drawled dreamily as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Heh, would rather be a dish washer than his personal attendant," I drawl sarcastically as we go to the kitchen and I place the tea cups in the basin and wait for a cook whose nametag read 'Bard' smiled at me and started to clean the cups and saucers and dishware.

"Why do you think so?" she eyed me curiously.

"I am so sure you would love to be kidnapped right out of the snow and be force to work here?" I sarcastically laughed.

"Hey not to be offensive…" a guy with curly orange hair came up to me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But you were kind of in front of his manor," the guy nervously continued, "He took you in because he thought you had nowhere to go. He just covered his good intention with 'another pawn to own' but we all know he doesn't work like that."

"Actually he does, Finny," Meirin chided him.

"So much for making him seem nice," Bard rolled his eyes.

"Hey! He is really a nice person!" Finny blushed embarrassedly.

"Just because he took you in, doesn't mean he obviously cares about you," Bard glared and said, "Come on, let me cook in peace before I have to bow down to Sebastian and let him cook again and get praise again."

The guy turned towards me and said, "I had nowhere to go just like you. I kind of think he might be nice, but I don't know, so I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I am just happy to have a roof over my head, right?"

I sighed and nodded. There really was no way to be angry at this blonde dude named Finny.

"Okay, whoever 'Master' might be, I do not care one bit," I said bluntly, shocking everybody to the core, "I just want to get his _damn _Earl Gray Tea and _damn _evening snack prepared so I can get through his hell hole of an evening."

They tensed and I turned to Meirin.

"Show me how to do my job. Sebastian told me you would help."

"H-He d-did?"

"Yes. Or shall I ask Bard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"N-No, I will help!" Meirin broke into a fresh blush as she rushed over to help me in making Young Master's evening tea and snack.

.

.

.

TBC

_A/N: I chose 'Yuki' as the OC's name, because 'Yuki' in Japanese means snow, an ironic name to her special powers she was 'cursed' with. It will be a happy ending by the time this long chapter story is over. It is a CielxOC!_


	2. 2nd Snowflake

Yuki sighed as she finally obtained the perfection Bard told her about Ciel's preference in Earl Gray Tea and the way he liked his chocolate chip cookies.

"How royal," Yuki murmured as she knocked three times on the door with her free hand, hundred percent sure that she didn't come too early.

[Yuki's POV] (A/N: accidentally did a POV shift without knowing it so I had to insert this in)

"Enter."

I opened the door and skillfully made sure the study door didn't slam closed, a thing I was taught to do at home. Setting down the tray on the table I said in a monotone voice, "Here is the Earl Gray Tea you have requested, Master. Along with the evening tea is your evening snack, cookies."

He nodded and I poured the first cup for him and he watched me, through his eye as I handed him the cup. When our hands touched, I was surprised, through my gloves, how warm his hands were. Or that could possibly be the fact that I was handling hot tea and baking cookies the past hour.

I nodded and turned on my heels to leave when he stopped me.

"Sit down."

I turned around and sat on the chair that was opposite to his study desk.

"Yes?" I curiously ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you lose your parents?" he asked.

I scowled, "I believe that is none of your business, master."

"If you are my maid, then you have to do anything I ask," he looked at me with a blank stare.

"No I don't. You forced me into staying here after I was found right outside your place. You could've thrown me out but you wanted to keep me in here, like another chess piece in your game," I glared, "And I am not going to be one in it."

"Too late. You are one," he looked dead in my eyes.

"I won't be. I won't be a puppet you can control. I won't be a possession you can use for your benefit and then just throw away after one use. I am a human, and I might not be as normal as you but I have a life," I glared, "I am not your pawn."

Ciel looked at me, surprised. Honestly did he think I would just succumb to my fate that easily? He is an absurd fool to think so.

"You know, you really have it royal, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't understand the pain of being out there, with people looking at you like you are nothing more than trash. You really are spoiled. And I am not. I will not tell you about my past and I will not hear of yours. Is that clear?"

When Ciel didn't speak up, I made up my mind. I got up.

The door creaked open, and I saw Sebastian there, amusement in his crimson eyes, and it sickened me. How can he enjoy torture? Is he even human? No he most likely isn't.

I stormed right past him and down to the kitchen. I don't think I can even handle the job of being his personal mutt, let alone stand his presence.

[Normal POV]

Ciel sat in shock when Yuki left.

"Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on her?" Sebastian sighed as he closed the door and went to pour Ciel another teacup of the tea.

"What do you mean?" for once Ciel didn't scowl.

"She lost her parents in the most twisted way. You lost your parents in the blink of an eye. Her parents were manipulated, Young Master, so she had endured some more pain than you," Sebastian smoothly answered Ciel this time without smirking like he usually would.

"I guess you are right," Ciel murmured.

"I know I am right," Sebastian nodded, "Would you show her your eye if she asked?"

Ciel froze, and then narrowed his eyes, "Why? Does she have a contract with a butler? I don't think so."

"But she did show her powers of ice to you when you asked," Sebastian countered.

"She still has to show me snow and water," Ciel murmured.

"And something about blood bending," Sebastian smirked.

"What is that?" Ciel's ears perked up in interest.

"I do not know, Young Master. Perhaps you can ask her when she doesn't feel like throttling you," Sebastian shook his head.

"Tsk, you might be overdoing her rage," Ciel scoffed as he drank his tea.

"No, I obviously think that is how angry she is at you," Sebastian insisted.

"Very well," Ciel sighed, "I will consult with her. Later. And then by then she has to be willing to tell me about her past."

"But if you do inquire her about her past, young master, be prepared to be telling yours," Sebastian sighed, picking up the empty tea tray, and leaving the untouched snack behind.

Ciel froze and Sebastian continued.

"She is a lady who will demand an equal share. If she does something for you then she asks you do something for her back. I am just saying," Sebastian shrugged as he too, left the study, leaving Ciel to think about the words spoken to him by Yuki and his own butler, Sebastian.

oOo

[Yuki's POV]

I was tired, and I was angry.

After the annoying brush with him when delivering Ciel his stupid evening snack and tea, Sebastian granted me the rest of the day off, which wasn't much of a deal, noting the fact that I would be missing in being present when Ciel eats his dinner which isn't much of an honor to me, noting his ego is the size of Russia.

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. I couldn't sleep.

I then decided that I couldn't sleep and then shrugged out of my uniform but kept my gloves on. Putting on a pale blue night dress that was one of the many outfits given to me, I admired how the pale shade complimented my sapphire ones. But thinking of the color sapphire reminded me of _his _hair and worse, _his _eyes.

I suddenly hated my eyes.

I sighed as I stepped tentatively into the garden and sat down on a stone bench, letting the wind breeze fly through my hair. I was enjoying the slight moonlight rays when I heard soft crunching of boots come from behind me. I swiveled around to see Finny.

"Oh, hey Finny. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I saw that you skipped dinner."

"We had dinner?"

"You know, Master Phantomhive doesn't starve us, Yuki. I think he wants to keep us alive."

"Yeah," I muttered, "As his pawns."

"He told you that?" Finny's eyes grew wide when he sat next to me on the bench, setting down my dinner on the stone table.

"He did. He said he would just use me and throw me to the side," I grumbled, "I never felt so _used_ in my life."

"He didn't mean that. I am pretty sure he doesn't mean that," Finny assured me.

"How do you know? For all I know he didn't care the one least bit when I tried to tell him how I felt about being labeled as a plaything!" I exploded but then caught myself and put on my stony expression and then started to eat my dinner after muttering a thanks to him.

"He…just had a rough past. I don't know because I never heard from him. Even his fiancé, Lady Elizabeth doesn't know," Finny started.

"He is engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he is thinking about breaking it off. I don't think he is that comfortable with her," Finny twiddled his fingers.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well he was talking about it with Sebastian near our workplace and had some paperwork in his hand that dealt with his engagement. He is thinking really hard about breaking it off and telling her the news. But that is when the time comes, he will," Finny told me.

"But isn't an engagement inevitable?" I asked, remembering the time I was engaged to an arrogant boy who didn't love me at all and I didn't, vice-versa. He just wanted my family's wealth and when I wouldn't marry him, his family in revenge poisoned my parents into disowning me and when they did, they got murdered.

"It isn't, no," Finny said, "Why are you asking this?"

"I lost my parents when trying to do so," I looked at him wondered.

"Hey uh, if you want to, you could tell me. I'm all ears," Finny nervously smiled at me, not wanting to push anything, something I wished Ciel was more like.

"Sure."

I took a breath and began.

"I was ten, when my parents business of making jewelry had skyrocketed. My parent's business rival was in second place, and they hated our guts. Back then my mother and father were very kind and helped the needy as much as possible," I said, remembering all the times I saw little children adorned in beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"But then they decided to be 'nice' and asked our parents to make the relation stronger by the one way: marriage. But that boy, oh heavens forbid, was revolting," I said, cringing.

"He was good-looking but I didn't care so much for looks. He was a monster. He would treat me like a doll that he could abuse if he wanted to. And when he found about my powers…" color drained out of my face.

"Powers?" Finny asked.

"Snow," I whipped a handful of snow and dispelled it.

"Ice," I grew an icicle in my hand.

"Water," I melted the ice into a puddle of water floating in mid-air.

"And finally, blood bending," I eyed a cricket. Flinging the water to the side, I willed the cricket to choke itself, killing it, because it was on Finny's head. Flicking my finger to the left, it pounced on the sidewalk, dead.

Finny eyed the dead insect on the sidewalk and said, "Cool…you killed it?"

"Yup," I nodded.

"So what happened after that?" he asked.

"Well he called me a monster," I said.

"Oh, Yuki," Finny gave me a hug, making me slightly blush, "We would never call you that. Meirin, Bard, and I will be your best friends!"

I smiled and broke out of his hug.

"Then, it all went downhill from there. He and his parents figured that when I politely surfaced my resistance to the marriage proposal, my parents got brainwashed into making me use my powers which to them were considered beautiful, against them. That is when they got the wrong idea that I would hurt them and they threw me out. And after I did, guards held me down as I watched my own parents, get murdered before my bare eyes," I said, looking at the ground.

"And here I am," I said, "Sebastian practically plucked me out of the snow."

"I'm sorry," Finny gave me an apologetic smile, "I really am. I thought I was the one who suffered that much and would give too many lectures. But you really got it hard."

"It's okay. At least you said sorry," I smiled, "And you really didn't do anything wrong."

"Well eat up. I don't want to make sure a good friend of mine starves while all of us are well fed," Finny flashed me a bright smile.

I laughed as I ate my dinner and heard Finny's funny jokes and let him weave special blue roses into my hair like a wreath.

[Normal POV]

From his study, Ciel was angry. No, angry was an understatement. He was _furious._

He watched Yuki's expression go from happy to sad to happy again with Finny and presumed that she was spilling her past to him.

_Why can't that guy be me? _Ciel added jealously in his mind as his eye slit dangerously as Finny delicately brushed her hair back while she ate and put a wreath of blue roses in her hair, making Yuki blush and giggle and laugh and make all the delicious expressions and possibly beautiful sounds that he should be making her make himself.

"Are you jealous?"

Ciel swiveled around to see his butler, Sebastian.

"We only took her in this noontime. Have you grown that fond of her?" Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"What do you mean, Sebastian? I have a fiancé. I don't love her but I care about her, and that is enough," Ciel huffed.

"Yes, but we all know you might break it off."

Ciel sighed and then hardened his expression, "Possibly."

"What do you see in her, young master?"

"Myself. My pain. My sorrow. My longing. And my desire to be free," Ciel sadly looked at the glass.

"You seem to be attached to the young lady, I see," Sebastian stroked his chin in apprehensive way.

Ciel turned around and faced his butler, "But love at first sight is stupid."

"That is what you think, young master," Sebastian smirked, "But it is in the case for you. Sad thing your moves had only made her wary of you. If you keep this up, then she will be closer with Finnian-"

_Crash!_

Sebastian looked alarmed to his master and asked, "Young master?"

"_Enough!" _Ciel glared at Sebastian, jealousy obviously prominent in his eye.

"Yes, yes, young master. I won't utter his name," Sebastian sighed, "But how will you gain her soft side back? She hates me for plucking her out of the snow, and she hates you for calling her a pawn. Obviously she had it hard. How are you going to fix up this mess?"

Ciel thought about it. Sebastian was right. How would he fix this up?

"Apologize."

Ciel's eyes widened. He _never _committed a mistake. He was _perfect._

So how is it he made one in front of this girl? How can she have the power to pluck out imperfections he never knew he had deep within himself? It is so hard and perplexing, a maze that could never be sorted out in the end. Ciel never apologized. So how should he do it?

"You can start out by saying you are sorry, or you apologize, and state you didn't mean to call her a pawn and tell her your past wasn't the best either. She will understand and if she tries to pry information which I think she won't, just say it isn't of her concern until you wish to tell her," Sebastian finalized.

"But she _is _a pawn," Ciel frowned.

"But is she?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked in pure curiousity.

"Young master, you are very much clueless," Sebastian sighed.

Ciel didn't do anything and waited for his butler to speak.

"You are feeling on the very first day you meet her, things you never felt before. When she tried to scare you away, she snagged your interest and fascination, but not in her powers. When she said she wants to avenge her loss, you felt sorry for her and you undeniably created a soft spot for her. When you called her a pawn, and she ran out hurt, you feel guilt and sorrow. Tell me, is that what you would feel for just any young lady you meet in one day?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

Ciel shook his head.

"And is this what you feel for your fiancé?" Sebastian decided to ask the question that had been snagging his interest the whole day ever since he plucked Yuki out of the snow.

Ciel's eyes widened.

Elizabeth was his cousin and he would love her as a family, but nothing more. In the end, she is someone who will never understand his pain although she isn't in his little chess game.

Pleasing Elizabeth and doing romantic things with her was like a checklist, a task that drones on and on and never sees the end to it. Elizabeth was never happy and content to let him live in his own work from the Queen. But this girl was different. She was a girl who didn't feel afraid of knocking sense into people she doesn't like.

"Young master? What is your answer?" Sebastian had a tint of worry being afraid of receiving another glare from Ciel to shut up for the night.

"No…" he murmured, shaking his head.

"No?" Sebastian became confused.

"I don't hold it for Elizabeth…that kind of feeling…" Ciel murmured.

"Then what are you waiting for? Cancel the engagement," Sebastian said the answer as if it was like adding two numbers together.

Warily Ciel shook his head and said, "I could, but do you know how hard she is to push sense into? She will never listen. She is _infatuated _Sebastian. _Infatuated._"

"You can always ask me to help you," Sebastian pointed out the fact.

Ciel looked warily and said, "Even if I do not love her, I still care about her as a cousin and I do not want her to be scarred."

"I understand that," Sebastian nodded, "But you should tell Lady Elizabeth sometime soon. She can't just live on like this, if you care about her so much."

Ciel said, "Mother and father just wanted the best for me."

"I understand, young master, but what I am suggesting you do is make amends with Yuki. Or else once she hates you and she decides so, she will not listen to your explanation," Sebastian said, "even though I am positive you have no harmful intentions."

Ciel nodded and said, "When should I call her in? Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps after a few days. She will be coming to your study to serve you but talk to her after a couple days when she has had enough time to sort out her emotions," Sebastian shook his head.

"All right. I am going to turn in for tonight."

"Of course. Allow me to tuck you in, young master."

"Yes."

[Yuki's POV]

I felt a little weird confiding everything in Finny, but when Meirin and Bard tried to tease him and coax him into telling what I told him, he said he would rather starve for a day than spill the beans on what I told him, making my heart warm up. I never had a very good friend before, and it might as well be him, right?

"Honestly! He wouldn't tell us!" Meirin pouted as we tucked in the bed for the night.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You all will know eventually. But Finny was the one I happened to confide in for today."

"Promise?" Meirin made puppy dog eyes at me.

"You will know soon, Meirin. But by then it won't even be a secret by then."

"Okay."

As I lie on my bed, I wondered. Do I really want my secret to come out? Or do I want it to be hidden, within the deep piles of snow and ice and water and blood, long forgotten?

.

.

.

TBC


	3. 3rd Snowflake

[Three Days Later]

Ciel looked at the flowery note in annoyance. His fiancé wanted to have a winter ball.

He rang the bell he created ever since Yuki came and five minutes later, she curtly opened the door, answering with a monotone of, "You called, Master?"

"Yes, I did. I have a favor to ask you," Ciel motioned towards the chair. Yuki's eyes hardened, making Ciel feel even more guilty on the inside of calling the girl more of a pawn than everything. Yuki shrugged, tucked a navy blue hair back and shut the door politely before sitting on the leather chair across from Ciel's desk. She looked at him questioningly with a tint of annoyance.

"You know, you aren't supposed to look at me rudely," Ciel chided Yuki.

"I have all the right to when your cook is blowing up the kitchen at the moment," Yuki snapped back, and Ciel frowned.

"What did he use?"

"He tried to cook lunch today with the aid of a blowtorch, Master," Yuki answered in annoyance.

"I will have Sebastian clean it up," Ciel assured her, out of worry for her, a feeling he never had for Elizabeth.

Yuki nodded and he called Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian bowed.

"Bard had blown up the kitchen again. Get to it," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian nodded and bowed and reverently closed the door and walked off.

"Thank you," Yuki sighed.

"Anyways, I have a fiancé coming over. Her name is Elizabeth Midford. She is my cousin," Ciel cringed at the last part, "Although that is subject to change."

"You're engaged to your cousin?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Ciel stared at her, suddenly losing the power to glare at her, which irked him.

"No. Some of my own family members did the same thing. Although I didn't know it is that common," Yuki shrugged indifferently, "As you were saying, Master?"

"Yes, well, my fiancé wants to have a Winter Ball themed like an ice palace. I want you to do the decorations," Ciel told her simply.

Yuki narrowed her eyes, "You do realize it will be _real _ice, right? And because of the ice, it will feel cold?"

"Will it melt?"

"Until I get rid of it, it will stay perfectly the same, but it will feel cold if I make the room an ice palace. And does this require the floor?" Yuki asked.

"No."

"Good. Or else you would have to have ice skating experience, which your butler told me you don't have any physical education done," Yuki smirked slightly before settling back into her seat.

Ciel grumbled and knew he was right.

"So? Which room?" Yuki asked.

"The ballroom," Ciel stated simply, "And I assume you don't know where that is?"

"No, but I can ask Sebastian where it is," Yuki nodded.

The little green monster of jealousy sparked in Ciel's chest. His blood boiled at the thought of Yuki and his butler together doing and accomplishing tasks together. He doesn't want that to happen.

"No _I _will show you where it is," Ciel got up from his seat.

Yuki rose an eyebrow out of amusement and viewed his paper stack and asked, "What about this huge mountain of papers?"

"I finished them," Ciel simply said, and Yuki merely nodded.

Getting out of the seat she followed the earl until they stopped in front of two grand golden doors at the hallway to the right of the room of the main entrance and lobby.

Opening the door, the pair stepped inside. Ciel looked unfazed, but Yuki's eyes widened and she childishly squealed in excitement as she spun around, acting professionally as if she were dancing with someone, possibly with her 'prince charming', a thought that made Ciel wish as if he was that person in Yuki's mind.

"I see you know how to dance rather well," Ciel cleared his throat, making the blue haired girl stop in her mid-fantasies.

Yuki cleared her throat and mumbled, "Yes."

"So I can see it to that you will help me dance?" Ciel asked.

"Why, you going to put a few moves on your fiancé? How un-original," Yuki smirked, making Ciel want to hit the girl on the book lightly out of slight chiding.

"It is called formality, Yuki," Ciel snapped and blushed at the thought of them dancing together, him and Yuki.

"I know you have secondary reasons," Yuki smirked even wider and making Ciel blush even harder, "But since you are my master, I guess I have no choice to help you."

Ciel frowned.

_Just your master?_

He wanted it to be more than that, he wanted the two of them to be even closer, but he would mention that later. He has the right to marry anyone he wants, right?

"Right," Ciel felt colder on the inside, "Meet me at 6 o'clock this evening and we will have the dance lesson."

"But when is the winter ball?" Yuki asked, "So then I can plan accordingly, of course."

"Does it take that long to decorate?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I might never do it if you never tell me," Yuki crossed her arms and had a point.

Ciel sighed, "In exactly two weeks. On my birthday, actually."

"When is it?" Yuki smiled.

"December 14th. Don't get me wrong. The only reason I allowed my fiancé to have a Winter Ball is because she might cry and waste my time. The Winter Ball will celebrate my birthday and the upcoming of the season," Ciel frowned, "And Christmas."

"Oh, master, quit being a Scrooge," Yuki rolled her eyes and smiled at him, one that melted Ciel's heart.

"Scrooge? What do you mean by that?" Ciel, in a moment of insecurity, thought it meant being untidy in any manner and straightened his huge yellow bow on his suit for that day that was perfected by Sebastian himself.

"Your attire is fine," Yuki read Ciel's mind, "You never heard of the story, haven't you?"

"No," Ciel shook his head, "I never had time for reading miscellaneous things."

"Never?" Yuki asked in shock.

"Never. Who or what is this Scrooge?" Ciel asked.

"Scrooge was this old guy in A Christmas Carol who hated Christmas. He never liked it so he had to go on this long journey, to be short, to find out the real beauty of the holiday. In the end he loved it. But when people say someone is a Scrooge, they are referring to the man at the beginning: so uptight, or someone who tries to show disdain for Christmas," Yuki nodded her head.

Ciel then understood what she meant.

"I don't hate Christmas," Ciel shook his head, "It is just…Elizabeth makes these grand parties that my butler has to decorate and prepare the food and entertainment for, and so much mess in the end that me and Sebastian have to clean it up."

"Can't Meirin, Bard, or Finny help?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to tell you the truth, they are amazing company, very reliable friends, and protect the manor at all costs…" Ciel sighed.

Yuki nodded her head.

"But they make a huge mess when it comes to day-to-day chores. Baldroy blows up the kitchen in his attempts to speed up cooking, Finnian destroys the gardens by pesticides or cutting the hedges terribly, and Meirin destroys sometimes the most valuable dishware to the point that I have to keep ordering new ones over and over again," Ciel sighed.

Yuki got the point.

"Now imagine trusting them to clean up the mess after a ball," Ciel pointed out.

"Not the best idea. Well, since I am entrusted with decorating the ball room as an ice palace, do know it is easier to clean up the decorations. All I have to do is reverse the magic," Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

"True," Ciel nodded.

"I can help with cleaning up if you are tired of doing it all on your own with your butler," Yuki offered.

Ciel couldn't smile anymore.

"I would appreciate that."

oOo

"Damn it! The tea boiled over again! Sorry, Yuki!"

Yuki sighed. Bard did it again. She shook her head in a minute misery before saying meekly, "No worries. Let me go get dressed and then I will make the tea and snacks again."

"Why do you need to get dressed? Your uniform is fine. Unless you suddenly became feminine…" Bard started to smirk as he puffed some smoke out of his cigarette.

"Um, no. Not that," Yuki deadpanned.

"Shoot…" Bard muttered.

At that, Yuki threw him a glare.

"Master asked me to teach him to dance for the Winter Ball," Yuki sighed.

"Ah, the Young Master had taken a fancy towards you?" a smooth voice came from behind her.

Yuki spun around and glared at the smirking butler.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Now if you will excuse me, I have no time to waste," Yuki deadpanned, before walking quickly past Sebastian, and into her shared room with Meirin. She looked into her tiny wardrobe and sighed. She had no suitable dresses to wear, and she could absolutely not wear one her fancy ball gowns which she is supposed to wear at big parties, for dance practice.

A soft knock sounded at the door, and footsteps came in.

Yuki glared.

"Sebastian, what if at this moment I was changing. Have you no decency?" Yuki turned around to see the smirking butler.

"I know when you are changing and I know when you are not," Sebastian smirked.

"How?" Yuki glared.

"Young Master told me to send you this dress for dance practice tonight," Sebastian started, ignoring Yuki's question.

Yuki sighed and huffed. She snatched the dress and said, "You gonna go or are you gonna take in the pleasure of a women changing?"

Sebastian smirked. Yuki is an interesting girl. No matter Ciel had become slightly possessive of her.

When Sebastian finally left, the navy haired girl sighed deeply before changing into the blue dress and some black flats from her shoe selection. Sebastian could be a peeking tom for all she could know. This whole mansion couldn't be sound proof, much to her chagrin.

_What a perverted butler Ciel has, _Yuki grumbled as she loosened her normal bun she kept her hair tied into.

oOo

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ciel nervously got up from his chair and said, "C-Come in."

Yuki sighed from behind the door and muttered, "Sorry for the intrusion."

She came in and closed the door. Her dress and how beautifully it fit her made Ciel blush furiously. Yuki looked at Ciel with a pair of confused eyes before reaching a gloved hand towards Ciel and murmured at him, saying, "Shall we start your dance practice now, Master?"

"Y-Yes," Ciel nodded before frowning.

"Do you hate my dress, Master?" Yuki frowned as well.

"Your gloves. Must you wear them now?" Ciel thought she was kidding when she said she had to wear it all the time.

"Yes, I must," Yuki nodded.

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because if I let you touch my bare hand I could accidentally freeze your arm," Yuki said.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is. But I do not know what it is. I will know what it is, when I feel it," Yuki shrugged.

"All right," Ciel nodded and outstretched his arm to take Yuki's hand in his.

Putting her hand on Ciel's shoulder, Ciel put his hand on her waist. Ciel blushed and Yuki felt amused watching her master get embarrassed, but didn't show it to him. She would be dead meat if he saw her smirking at him while he got flustered right in front of her.

"Is there something the problem?" Yuki asked, trying not to laugh.

"I might…step on your foot…" Ciel sighed a sigh of relief as he narrowly avoided stepping on Yuki's left one.

"Don't worry," Yuki laughed, not able to contain herself anymore, "If you do step on my foot do know it is all part of learning. As long as your actions aren't intentional then you are fine."

Ciel smiled, something that was contagious from her laugh.

"Thank you," Ciel smiled, "Thank you."

Yuki didn't know why Ciel was thanking her but felt happy that he didn't appear arrogant. She smiled and merely nodded, letting the silence fill the air.

When they finally stopped, Yuki smiled and said, "I think if you can do this good in two weeks with your fiancé, then you should be spared of her hugs."

Ciel nodded and smiled.

Yuki then turned around and reached for the door to leave when Ciel called out, "Wait."

Yuki turned around with a confused look and asked, "What?"

"Could you have a seat?" Ciel gestured towards the leather seat.

"Sure," Yuki nodded and sat down. She looked at Ciel who was profusely sweating.

"Master?" she asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm…sorry…" Ciel blushed furiously.

Yuki didn't know what he was talking about. What did Ciel do that he had to apologize so much for? Oh wait…_that incident._

When realization dawned upon Yuki's facial features, Ciel nodded.

"I shouldn't have called you that. The truth is, you aren't one, and I just said that just to make sure I wouldn't be hurt anymore," Ciel said.

"What do you mean…by that…?" Yuki was at a loss of words.

"I mean, people think that I am either a spoiled brat, stuck up kid or Earl Phantomhive or Queen's Watchdog. To no one I am just Ciel," he sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry then," Yuki felt guilty.

"How?" Ciel now was curious.

"Then I must've treated you like the others when I didn't think of you that way. Somehow underneath this mask you put on, you just want to be accepted as a close or familiar person right? Is that what you mean you want to be recognized as Ciel, right Master?" Yuki cocked her head to the side.

Ciel closed his eyes. His name sounded so beautiful off of Yuki's tongue.

"Ciel."

"Pardon me, Master?"

"Call me Ciel."

"You are giving me such a privilege in just three days?"

"Yes. Do you object?" Ciel looked at Yuki in confusion.

"Should I address to you by your name in front of the nobles?" Yuki grew scared.

"Why not? You were one once."

"But I am not one right now."

"Doesn't matter. Because you are close to me now," Ciel gave her a small smile.

Yuki smiled and said, "As you wish, Ciel."

Ciel nodded and said, "Good. I think it is pretty late right now. Do you mind bringing me tea right now?"

"In this dress?" Yuki gave Ciel an incredulous look.

"Just this once because of dance practice. Let's have tea together, in fact," Ciel nodded.

Yuki looked dumbfounded but then nodded and said, "Tea coming right up, Ciel."

Ciel smiled as the girl barely contained her excitement as she closed the large door to his study and scampered off. Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight on his chest got lifted off.

"I am so glad I apologized," Ciel murmured.

oOo

Yuki barely got away from the excited servants when they heard her call the master by his first name.

They were mostly jealous she got the right and not them, but after explaining to Sebastian, he nodded his head and held the three at bay as Yuki padded up the stairs and went to Ciel's study. This time, the tray held _two _teacups and _two _evening snacks.

Yuki curtly nodded and smiled.

"Ciel? I got the tea?"

"You don't have knock," Ciel chuckled.

"Of course I do," Yuki rolled her eyes, "My mother and father taught me proper manners when I was young."

"My you are practically a lady," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"And you are almost a gentleman," Yuki smirked as Ciel froze. Humming she poured tea for Ciel first and then herself. Bringing her own teacup to her lips she daintily drank the Earl Grey Tea.

"Now have anything to say back to that?" Yuki smirked once more.

Ciel smiled. And teatime was spent not in silence that day, but in fistfuls of laughter.

oOo

Outside the door, Sebastian smiled.

His master rarely smiled. If only he could admit that he would rather marry Yuki than Elizabeth.

"Oh well," Sebastian shrugged as his eyes glowed pink for a fraction of a second, "It is only a matter of time."

He looked back at the laughter once more and then disappeared down the long corridor.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. 4th Snowflake

Time passed. More time was spent between Yuki and Ciel. They would laugh together, annoy each other, and mock each other. Sebastian knew it all. The earl was downright smitten. He could only infer and hope the mysterious ice girl had something back for the boy. If not now, only a matter of time. Elizabeth would surely speed up THAT process.

"Oh goodness…" Yuki wiped a tear of mirth away from her eyes as she looked at Ciel's furious expression. He had officially lost at a simple game of chess.

"You lost and I won!" Yuki smirked as she pointed a gloved finger at Ciel.

"B-But!" Ciel started to falter, and was cut off when the door opened.

"She is right, you know, young master," Sebastian smirked as he poured tea for the both of them.

"So how long have you been playing chess?" Ciel smiled after ordering Sebastian to put away the chess pieces.

Yuki took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know. I learned it on my own, and then I just challenged random people. A lot of people beat me before I got the tricks memorized on how to skillfully play," Yuki sighed, "Don't worry, it just takes a lot of patience. It can be one frustrating game to handle."

"I know that," Ciel chuckled as he sipped his own tea.

Yuki smiled.

"So how did you first get introduced to chess?" Ciel smiled.

"I saw a chess set being sold at one of your toy shops," Yuki smiled, "On one Christmas my parents bought me the chess set and said I can learn how to play on my own."

"It must have been lonely trying to do it all by yourself," Ciel arched an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, Ciel. It was fun. Besides, the chess set came with detailed instructions on the descriptions of each piece, how to set up the board, and how to move the pieces," Yuki sighed as she sipped her tea delicately.

"Did you do a lot of things on your own?" Sebastian asked. Ciel almost forgot his butler was in the room.

"Yes," Yuki smiled, "But that didn't mean my parents forgot me or neglected me! Until that incident…"

Ciel nodded. He knew.

"Sebastian, you may leave now."

Sebastian bowed, then put the tea cups on the tray and left the room. Ciel sighed and looked at his ever growing paperwork on his desk.

"What is all of this work? It doesn't look like the ones from the Queen," Yuki curiously eyed the paperwork. They didn't have the official seal from Queen Victoria.

"That because it isn't," Ciel grimaced as he signed another paper.

"Then who is it from?" Yuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I have to sign a bunch of contracts and write endless invitations," Ciel sighed miserably, "While my fiancé does the decorations for the ball."

Yuki felt a pang of jealousy go through her. Why would Ciel go through such extensive measures to make his fiancé happy? Did he love her?

_No, _Yuki thought possessively, _He doesn't love her THAT way._

Ciel noticed the blank look on his attendant's face and said, "I only do these stupid balls or else Elizabeth will get in way of my work from the Queen."

"I see," Yuki said.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Ciel said.

"Your fiancé will be here any minute, young master," Sebastian grimaced on the word 'fiancé'.

"Always dropping by without a formal notice. And this day is getting better and better," Ciel grumbled.

Yuki stifled a laugh as she followed her young master down the stairs.

"CIEL~~~!" a high and annoying screech filled the whole manor. Yuki's eyes bulged out. Was it her imagination or was the interior decoration…pink…?

"W-What in the world?" Yuki had to stop herself from spewing profanities here and then.

"I know, right miss? She always does this when she drops by. Not to mention she dresses me up as a maid each time," Sebastian grimaces. Yuki puked.

"I am sorry but that doesn't sound funny…" Yuki paled.

"I never wanted it to be funny," Sebastian's mouth was pulled into a thin line, "Glad you don't find my misery amusing."

A fluffy tornado of pink and blonde wrapped up Ciel into a huge hug.

"Elizabeth-"

"I told you to call me Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" Each time the annoying blondie punctuated her name she banged her fist into Ciel's chest. Ciel, disgusted, shoved her away from him.

"As you wish, Lizzie."

"So what is her logic with getting Master to calling her such an informal name?" Yuki asked.

"Now where did formalities pop out?" Sebastian smirked at the navy haired girl. Yuki glared back.

"I am just using it or else his fiancé could murder me," she whispered.

"I know. Just wanted to annoy you. To answer your question, she wants him to call him that name hoping they could move up romantically, as far as her inner theatre goes. They aren't really going to get anywhere near marriage," Sebastian said quietly, a smirk planted on his lips.

"How do you know…?" Yuki asked.

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

An irritation mark grew on Elizabeth's head. She jabbed a finger in Yuki's direction.

"And WHO is SHE?!"

"My personal attendant."

"Why not a male?"

"I find her more capable of attending to my personal matters like Sebastian," Ciel said.

Yuki smiled and Sebastian smirked.

"Anyways, you better not make her hate you, Lizzie. She will be designing the party," Ciel smirked.

"Why not me?!" Lizzie screamed.

"If I remember correctly, winter themed parties do not have pink in them," Yuki stepped forward and put a hand on her heart and did a half bow.

"I am Yuki. Pleased to meet you, my lady."

"Hi. I am Elizabeth Midford. Ciel's fiancé," Elizabeth glared at Yuki. Yuki wanted to pry all the hair off the annoying blonde's hair for her lack of formality.

"Glaring at me will not get your dream party decorated," Yuki smiled nonetheless, "I think you should let Young Master go back to his work, he is hard at work writing invitations and signing papers for your dream ball."

Those magical words convinced Elizabeth to nod along with her, though she didn't smile at the girl.

"Fine then, darling. Go work hard," she tried to push only her fiancé up the stairs but Ciel caught Yuki's hand.

"Young master, why do you want my help? Won't you need peace and quiet while doing your work?" Yuki tilted her head. Ciel sweat-dropped. Damn she was right.

Elizabeth nodded furiously, hoping Yuki was enough to convince him to let her go, therefore minimizing the contact between the two.

Ciel shook his head and said, "No I need your help. Come with me."

He tugged her once more.

"Why not me?"

"Because, Lizzie, she is my personal attendant. You aren't."

And with that, he didn't wait for his fiancé to say anything and tugged her up the stairs.

He slammed the door to his study, making Yuki flinch. She yanked her gloved hand out of his and sat on the chair opposite to his desk.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Life," Ciel groaned, rubbing his face.

"I am sorry," Yuki smirked, "But you need to be more specific."

"And more importantly," Ciel grumbled, "Why did you call me such a formal name? What did I tell you about name calling?"

"Ciel, I was perfectly aware about that. I knew how much you enjoy me calling you by your first name. However I knew your fiancé would have my throat if I called you in such a manner and I knew she would pester you to no ends on why did you give such a right to me. It would cause a problem and when I saw her glomping you in a hug today I knew my suspicions were right."

"Well she is getting on my nerves. But thank you for thinking about both of our welfares before doing such an action. For one moment I thought you hated me," Ciel smiled.

Yuki smiled, "No, I would never."

Ciel smiled and then Yuki started to reach for Ciel's paperwork. Ciel stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Well this is awfully a lot of things to do. At this rate you won't be able to spend time with your fiancé," Yuki started signing papers that Ciel had to, in his identical signature.

"How did you re-create my signature?" Ciel asked and then Yuki's words sunk in, "And what do you mean you want me to spend more time with Elizabeth!"

"Well to answer your first question, I spent hours of carefully watching how you looped your whole name in cursive on the paper. Each loop is different considering you like to threaten me by making me remember how to write your first and last name in calligraphy," Yuki smirked, "And for your second question, you may not know it but Elizabeth hates me."

"So?"

"So? If she hates me she might think I am keeping you all for myself. Might as well get rid of suspicions, right?" Yuki sighed sadly in her mind as she put another stack of papers in the 'done' pile.

"But I do not want to see her until the party and get it over with."

"Of course you do."

"Yeah and I am lying aren't I?"

Yuki snorted as she socked Ciel in the shoulder, "I never said you were. I was just being sarcastic."

Ciel grumbled.

"Plus, if I do some of your workload this is our time spent together. And we all know how much you crave to spend time with me, right? Now it is doubled that your fiancé came," Yuki smirked.

Ciel blushed bright red.

"Ahh, got you. Now come on. Those invitations aren't going to write themselves," Yuki chided Ciel.

"I could always ask Sebastian to write them…"

"Then you are being lazy and then Elizabeth can take use of your free time as time to spend with her. She even might make you cross dress," Yuki smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Ciel asked.

"Now what kind of personal attendant would I be if I didn't know your darkest secrets?" Yuki smirked identically to Sebastian. Ciel frowned.

"Ohhhh he is so going to get it. That was only ONE MISSION. I hated every single minute of it," Ciel frowned.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if you had to cross dress as a guy?"

"Indifferent."

"Wha?"

"I mean, I do not wear skirts unless it is the end of the world. I think the first incident is going to be at the ball when I have to wear my first dress. So I wouldn't feel too bad having to cross dress. Just a little awkward because I have to act like a gentleman instead of a lady."

Ciel face palmed.

"Of course. Bad idea to ask you."

"You know, you can always ask Meirin. She likes her maid uniform," Yuki smirked.

Ciel frowned.

"But asking her to do that might make her cry."

"Then ask your fiancé to cross dress. She seems very feminine to me," Yuki giggled. Ciel chuckled.

"Ah there is no end to your mischievousness, is there?" Ciel smiled.

"Well the moment I become all gullible will be the day you have to take me to the psychiatrist," Yuki smiled and laughed along with Ciel as they split up the long piles of paperwork and divided and conquered the endless tasks.

oOo

The sound of feathers was soft but to the two teens, it seemed amplified.

"Oh gosh, I am beat!" Ciel rubbed his eye.

"No kidding. Having to write your name in calligraphy is so tiring to the point I almost misspelled your name. I almost wrote Phatohive on one letter. Though I got alerted and remembered to add an 'n' after 'a' and an 'm' after 'o'," Yuki rubbed her eyes.

"You suffered? What about me? I had to write the same letter infinite times. Do you know how many people are coming?" Ciel looked like he wanted to choke Yuki.

"Care to entertain me?" Yuki wearily looked at her master.

"150!"

"Wow that is going to be a crowded party," Yuki's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Ciel said.

"Done this quickly?" Sebastian lightly smirked as he closed the door.

"Yes, with the generous help of Yuki," Ciel rolled his eyes and sunk back into his chair, only to be whacked upside the head.

"What?!"

"Is that sarcasm I smell here? For your information I didn't really have to help!" Yuki playfully yelled at Ciel.

"Wow, she flawlessly copied your signature. Even I am still adamant that this is signed by you," Sebastian showed one of the million contracts that Yuki signed. Ciel eyed it closely. He was right.

"Good job. You do have a sharp memory," Ciel smirked.

Yuki raised her hand to prepare for another smack, or preferably a fist coming down on his cranium.

"Is THAT sarcasm?" Yuki asked.

"No! I swear!"

"Oh," Yuki smiled lowering her hand and instead patting Ciel lightly on the shoulder, "Then you're welcome. One of the many jobs I should be able to do as your attendant."

"PERSONAL attendant, must I add?" Sebastian smirked.

"Uh-huh, whatever makes your boat float," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Is Elizabeth still here?" Ciel asked, eyeing the frilly pink cat ears on top of Sebastian's head, "Give me that."

"Thank you, my lord," Sebastian smiled for fraction of a second as he watched Ciel snap the kitty cat ears in two and chuck them in his trash bin.

"Well?" Ciel asked.

"No. I finally persuaded her to go home," Sebastian said.

"Oh, good."

Then Yuki's tummy grumbled loudly.

"I told you to keep quiet!" Yuki scolded her belly in such a comical way that Ciel chuckled.

"I-I am really sorry for that. I guess I am hungry. You should be, too. I mean, who wouldn't be after doing extensive paperwork?"

"Well it was twice my normal load."

"Yeah. So I will go make something!"

"Sebastian will."

"Okay."

"Sebastian, go make something for us to eat."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smirked and bowed and left the room.

"So why can't you take it off, you know, those gloves? How do you eat with those?" Ciel pointed out the gloves, a question he never asked ever since she got here.

"Well, I kind of got used to it. I just take them off in my bath and I have to put my hands in HOT water or else I might freeze something. Ciel, the reason I need these special gloves is because I do not know how to control my powers without them," Yuki sighed.

"Is there anything that can help it?"

"I was told that one feeling can help it…" Yuki rubbed her chin.

"And that is…?" Ciel prompted her.

"I really do not know, Ciel. I have to find out. And once I figure it out, then I won't need these, so I could burn them," Yuki sighed, "I have to find out through experience."

"Is there any way to get around it?" Ciel asked.

"Wow you must love shortcuts," Yuki sighed.

"No, that's not it."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"The only way to find out is through time. Something will trigger it, and I might not realize it, but I will find out through clues. Something that can thaw a frozen heart," Yuki said, putting a finger to her lips, "I wonder what it is?"

"You will find out, Yuki. I will help you," Ciel reached over and grabbed the navy haired girl's hand. Yuki looked over at Ciel and felt how warm his hand was through the gloves. Almost like her powers felt controlled under his warm touch.

_What is this feeling that seems to control my powers?_

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
